Inevitable
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: AU/AH Inevitable: Unable to escape, magnetic. The actions of a father can cause the greatest joy and the greatest pain. Elena and Damon never had a choice. Or did they? First Chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitability **

**Hey everyone, I decided I would try and write a multiply chapter fic so please give me feedback on if I should continue or not. Enjoy and leave me Love 3-Cassie **

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The moment that they placed the warmed swaddled pink blanketed baby in his arms, they said it wouldn't be like this for long, before you knew it she would be all grown up and gone and the moments that you dread would be a memory that you cherish in the years to come. Grayson Gilbert knew that without a shadow of a doubt that this little precious bundle had saved his and Miranda's marriage, her arrival brought peace and warmth and above all it brought hope to a growing darkness that was enveloping everything that he sought precious in his small town, mediocre life. She was the beacon of hope that shined light on everything she touched. So with a small glance at a sleeping Miranda, he looked at the beautiful newborn and welcomed her to the world.

"Hi sweet, precious Elena; welcome to the world, daddy promises to protect you from the darkness and to slay all the mean men that will threaten to break your heart. " Grayson then gently pressed a soft, feather like kiss on the crown of her head before settling his most treasured cargo in her bassinet next to her sleeping mother's side. Then Grayson exited the room to meet up with the man who would ensure that the light of his life would be forever taken care of. He was off to meet with Giuseppe Salvatore.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The ringing of the bell at the door echoed throughout the whole first floor, awakening the sleeping one year old that was nestled comfortingly in his playpen snuggling with his toy truck. Isabella Salvatore ran from the adjoining kitchen and picked up the crying child in her arms, making her way over to the door was quite a difficult task with a one year old balling in her arms along with an extra human nestled in her ever growing womb.

"Coming, just one minute" the frazzled mother called while trying to calm down her little boy.

Adjusting the wiggling infant onto her hip, Isabella opened the door.

There standing on her doorstep was the one man who would seal her son's fate forever, Grayson Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

Inevitable chapter 2

I am so happy with the feedback I got on this story! A big shout out to my very first reviewers-katerinapevrna and the unnamed guest.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Isabella don't you look beautiful" Grayson Gilbert gestured to her swelling bump while leaning in to place a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Grayson, you sound so much like Giuseppe, I believe what you really mean is fat and unbearably pregnant." Isabella said turning around and heading into the kitchen.

Crossing the threshold, Grayson shut the door and promptly followed Isabella into the famous Salvatore kitchen.

"I'm assuming that Miranda had your little girl." Isabella inquired while settling her own little one in his high chair. Turning around to grab her little one's container of mashed squash, she headed towards the fridge. "You can feed him if you want; while I go tell Giuseppe that you're here. We let Sophia have the week off, since it's so close to my due date and all and Giuseppe is working from home."

"Sounds good, I'll get to know this little guy a bit better." Grayson said scooting closer to the fidgety toddler.

Setting the container and airplane spoon down on the feeding tray, she made her way to the door. Glancing back she watched as Grayson Gilbert lifted the spoon up to make a flying motion that landed right in front of her precious boy.

"Now, Damon let me tell you all about the wonderful light of my life." Grayson coaxed the little Salvatore into opening his mouth.

Isabella knew in that moment, that Miranda had ended up with the better man. For Giuseppe had never once taken the time out of his busy affairs to simply sit and feed his heir.

Walking briskly out of the room, to hide the lone tear that fell from her green eyes, Isabella made her way to the large mahogany double doors that led into Giuseppe's home office.

Knocking out a set pattern, that she and Giuseppe had come up with when first moving into this house she waited for the tell-tale sign for her admittance to enter.

"Come on in Bell's" Giuseppe Salvatore called from his position behind the closed doors.

Watling in and making her way up to Giuseppe's chair, she sat down on his lap once he turned towards his very pregnant wife.

"Giuseppe, Grayson is in the kitchen. It seems that Miranda beat me to it this time. She had Elena this morning." Isabella reported to her husband while straightening out his tie. She never could understand why he wore these dreadful things around the house.

"Ah well then let's go get Grayson so we can finish this business agreement as quickly as possible." Giuseppe gestured to the hallway that led toward the soft mumblings of his heir and house guest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Elena is her name and she really is just the most beautiful thing. She has Miranda's eyes and of course we haven't seen her smile yet but I bet you that it will be radiant. Now this might be the only time I have to tell you that I am putting my faith in you, young man to make my daughter a priority, first and foremost above all else." Grayson lectured the tot as he spooned more squash into his eagerly waiting mouth.

"Grayson, my good man, isn't it a bit early to give my son the speech. I mean we haven't even worked out the fine details of the contract yet." Giuseppe jested at his old friend, coming around the island to clap a friendly hand on Grayson's shoulder.

"It's never too early for the talk Giuseppe, you'll understand if you ever have a daughter of your own."

"Never, I am a Salvatore, I produce males." Giuseppe guffawed as he looked down at his son, who was begging for the spoon in mid-air.

"Damon, here is one day going to be the most powerful man on the eastern seaboard. Let's go make history, my friend so you can get to that beautiful wife and child of yours." Giuseppe said handing the almost empty container of mashed food to his wife and led Grayson to the double doors, firmly sealing Isabella out.

It was then that she felt the first sign of a contraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey I am super excited about the feedback I have gotten. I am back in school again so the updates to this story and my others will be slow, but I will update… as the muse strikes.**

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Not wasting any more time on pleasantries, Giuseppe and I got right down to business. Walking over to the grand mahogany desk, Giuseppe unlocked a chest of drawers, and brought forth the file that would forever seal the Gilberts and Salvatore's together, not just as friends but as a great unstoppable force in years to come.

The fountain pen was clasped in hand, edging ever closer to the pristine white dotted lined paper.

The pen glided across the page, as effortlessly as holding a scalpel and crafting something to completion. This is all for Elena, my beautiful precious angel, it what's for the best, hopefully she will see that in time.

The world had changed in a matter of moments all due to the simple act of putting pen to paper.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_17 years later…_

The ringing of the end of school bell rung, throughout Mystic Falls High alerting the staff and students that the weekend had officially approached and that all further lectures and note taking would be resumed the following Monday. With the simple ring alerting Mr. Read, he gestured to the students to turn in their poetry pieces for grading, and then they could leave for the reprieve that awaited the young pupils outside the walls of knowledge and education.

Turning in my assignment, I grabbed my pack off the floor and made my way through the frenzy of hustling classmates to get to my car, where Stefan was sure to be waiting.

The campus was abuzz with excitement for this upcoming weekend Mystic Falls Festival, where the high society names of the east coast were sure to be in attendance, given that the Salvatore's would be putting on the annual event.

Marching out to the senior parking lot, I headed straight over to my silver mini convertible where like I had predicted Stefan was leaning against the side passenger door, trying to draw as little attention as possible, given the flock of 'Salvatore Sluts' that seemed to follow Stefan around like a dog with a bone.

"Elena thank goodness, quick get in before any of the 'SS' find out I am still on campus." Stefan squeaked out by ducking in once the car was unlocked.

"Don't get your panties in twist Stefan; you know they will be camped outside your house by sometime tonight to get a glimpse of the Salvatore Boys party, before your parents annual festivities begin." I quipped backing up from my space and heading towards home.

"Hey look there's Stefan Salvatore ladies, driving away with Elena Gilbert." Megan Mulkins screamed and pointed at the retreating silver convertible.

"I didn't know he was still on campus, I swear I saw him leave" A new member of the SS fan club placated Megan, while simultaneously looking on longingly at the patch of hair in the passenger seat.

I couldn't contain my laughter as I looked over at Stefan, blushing red as a tomato and scooting down lower in his seat.

"Speaking of Salvatore Boys, when is your brother coming into town?" I asked with mild curiosity as we stopped at a street light minutes from home.

"Oh well dad ordered Damon to come home sometime last night, and he wasn't in his bedroom when I left for school this morning, so he should be waltzing through the doors in a few hours now."

"Ah late as usual, with your brother, do you think Candice will be joining him this time, or do you think he has traded in for the newer model?" I asked as the street light turned from red to green.

"Knowing Damon, it's a much newer model, which I am sure will be long legged and blonde." Stefan chuckled whole heartedly as he saw my reaction in the driver's mirror.

"I'm pretty sure you mean, plastic and fake platinum blonde" I amended his statement as I pulled into the Gilbert house.

"Well know that you mention it, Sara Sinco was pretty much all plastic." Stefan informed as he carried both their bags from the backseat to the front door.

"Of course, how on earth, could I ever forget the Salacious Sara Sinco of our freshman year?" I reflected as I let Stefan into our house. Dropping my bag at the foot of the stairs, I headed over to the fridge and pulled out two lemon waters. Tossing one to Stef I checked the flashing messages on the phone dock.

"_Hey honey, hope you had a great day at school, there's some salmon in the fridge to heat up, unless you're headed over Stefan's tonight in that case say hello to Isabelle for me, your dad and I will be back around seven. Love you sweetie."_

"Looks like mom and dad, will be back by seven so I can be over before the party really gets going. Not to mention it will give you and your parents some time alone with Damon before all of our friends start showing up, to countdown until our birthday. " I exclaimed.


End file.
